On the road again
by Mozzie
Summary: The gang hit the road again, but they come across a village that has been decimated by a powerful yokai. Only one man lives but can he tell them what hppened? and why are there strange figures floating in the air? My first ever fic, contains some strong
1. On the road

On The Road Again  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters and have no interest in claiming them for my own so please don't sue (  
  
This is my first EVER fic so please be posotive it might get a bit desperate at times (its 3:30 am now!) but keep the replys nice but please do review!!!!  
  
This fic takes place somewhere after series three in the anime series. Also if I spelt some of the charecters names wrong please tell me. THANKYOU  
  
CONTAINS SOME SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND SOME RELETIVELY STRONG GORY DESCRIPTIONS SO IF U ARE FAINT HEARTED DON'T READ THIS.  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of kagome and the others. He and kagome had had a disagreement on why inuyasha had been peeping on her. He had been subject to the horror of hearing her say those fateful words OSSSSTTTRRAAAIIIIII!!!!!! And had come crashing to the ground from his high perch in a tree. After prising himself from the ground and complaining he refused to talk to kagome.  
  
Mush to his disgust the others had taken Kagomes side and he now walked alone save for Myoga who was silent.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said quietly to himself still seething at kagome. He didn't know what offended her about him peeping, he didn't even know why he did it himself. He just seemed drawn to her and felt compelled to be around her, he felt something stir inside him just thinking about her but dismissed it with a "feh"  
  
"love is a weak human emotion" he thought to himself "I cant let anything I feel for kagome, love or not, get in the way of the shards" he said before realising that myoga had heard, he cursed silently that he had exposed himself like that and decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Inuyasah!!!!!.....Inuyasha" kagome called from behind him "I can sense a shard up the path, Shippou says there is a village up there that can give us beds for the night as well as food"  
  
"just as well" Inuyasha thought "its almost night"  
  
"Inuyasha can you hear me???" shouted kagome again  
  
"Yes I hear you, you wench shut up!!" snarled Inuyasha before bracing himself for the "SIT" that he knew would come.  
  
"I'll let you off that one but just because you've already had one today" she called before resuming her conversation with sango about how obnoxious men could be.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that when i..." Inuyasha trailed off his blistering retort and sniffed the air. A metallic smell filled the air that was unmistakable in its aroma, He had seen enough of it to know how it smelt and with a sudden rush of adrenline Inuyasha called...  
  
"BLOOD"  
  
the group behind him fell silent and ran up to join him further up the path  
  
"what was that inuyasha??" said Miroku  
  
"I smell blood" inuyasha growled. "the air is leaden with its scent. Something terrible has happened over there" he pointed straight down that path.  
  
"But that's the village!" cried kagome "Hurry lets do something!"  
  
But inuyasha was already gone, streaming through the forest his eyes picked out the village through the trees and he honed in on it, the scent of blood getting stronger every second.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly at the village wall........... Death, Destruction, Devastation  
  
"Damn" he said as he studied the walls, they were full of holes, burnt in one section and torn down completely in another the massive gates which had rested on iron hinges were lying in pieces about 130 meters away smouldering. His delicate nose picked out many harsh scents Smoke, Fear and most powerful blood.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and transformed it before stepping through the gaping maw that marked the gate house, everywhere he saw bodies and blood, there were broken spears and swords showing that the villagers had put up a fight but whatever had been here was obiously more than a match for them. He studied a pile of remains in the dust nearby. The dust was stained red and whether the thing had been man or beast it had had its belly neatly sliced open to allow the organs inside to flow out in a slimy mess.  
  
At that moment the other arrived and stopped short just outside the gates. Struck dumb by what they saw, they gazed in awe at the carnage, before their eyes alighted to inuyasha and they rushed forward.  
  
"what happened here!" whimpered Kagome her eyes full of fear "I'd say a pretty big yokai" replyed inuyasha inspecting testsusaiga cooly  
  
Noise. a crash from one of the few remaining houses. Kagome rushed forward. "Stop kagome it might be dangerous" Inuyasha called leaping up to her side with tetsusaiga drawn. Another clatter and they both froze watching the darkened entrance of the house, there was a movement and suddenly something flew at them. Kagome screamd and instinctively ducked as the thing flew straight at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
OHHHHHHHH what could it be? Please Respond and leave some advice, u gotta remember this is my first EVER fic so be nice, thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter posted very soon Definitely by the end of the week so check back. 


	2. Encounters

Chapter:2 encounters  
  
I do no own Inuyasha or any of the characters so don't sue me please.  
  
Yay chapter 2 is up after working on it for a couple of days.  
  
  
  
The thing leapt at Inuyasha wailing, Inuyasha instinctively shrunk away from it and swung at it blindly with Tetsusaiga, he clumsily hit the thing with the back of the sword throwing it across the trashed square.  
  
The thing lay there panting for a while then slowly got up and revealed itself to be a human, a male who was short and stocky with gashes all down his body, he was practically naked except from a tattered bloody sack around his waist. And he had a desperate gleam in his eye and he advanced on the group.  
  
"Stay where you are" snarled Inuyasha his tetsusaiga ready to strike down the human  
  
The gleam disappeared from the mans eye and he assumed a desperate look "Please you've got to help me, a giant Yokai came. It tore the village apart. It killed the children" the man gestured wildly at the messy remains scattered around the square. Inuyasha kept his steely gaze fixed on the man "how is that only you survived?" he asked in suspicious voice  
  
"I played dead and hid my body among the sacks of rice in that house" he pointed toward the house he had just emerged from "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called "he seems okay, come on lets help him" She gestured to her medical pack "he looks hurt!!!" she said again as if to emphasize the fact that he was in fact mortal and was not dangerous.  
  
"Come here" Inuyasha growled to the man who stumbled forward towards Kagome, Inuyasha followed behind, his sword still drawn with a suspicious look in his eye. Kagome went up to the man and began to treat his wounds, she bandaged three and found the rest had healed themselves leaving pale green scars. "How have you done that" she asked "must be the Yokai blood that spilled on me during the fight" he said quickly and walked away from her.  
  
Later on as night fell, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a nearby building and voiced his concerns.  
  
"I don't like him" he said "he doesn't smell right" "In what way?" Kagome said "He smells of blood" he said deftly "What?? Wouldn't you? He's just been in a battle, he nearly died!" "Yes but not human blood, It smells different, Yokai blood" he said in a chilling voice "Maybe some Yokai blood got on him in the battle" Kagome reasoned "he said it did" "Maybe but have you noticed the way his cuts healed?" Inuyasha said "That is weird I admit, you can only see a faint scar now" Kagome said "But he said that Yokai's blood has healing properties!" "I still don't trust him" Inuyasha growled and left in a flurry of robes.  
  
Inuyasha spread out on the hard boards of what was left of the village centre, "What are you doing Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome "Going to sleep you WENCH what does it look like?" he snarled "We cant sleep here!" she said "there's bodies everywhere" "Yes we can. I cleared all the bodies from this area and anyway we have to sleep somewhere, at least there's a roof over out heads"  
  
That night Kagome didn't sleep; she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she'd forgotten something. She went outside to check she had damped out the fire on the way she passed the sleeping forms of Sango, Miroku and at the end Shippou.  
  
Kagome felt uneasy as she passed the form of the man they had found, his breathing was heavy and deep and as she turned from him she stifled a shriek as a figure loomed up to her. She gasped a sigh of relief as she recognised the curved shape of Sango's boomerang and scolded herself for being so stupid. It was then she saw them.  
  
Floating far out in the square, little blue shapes coming towards her. She gasped as she made out the form of children. then they spoke  
  
"Kagome" they chanted "save us" ... "Save us bad man" "save us from death"  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw the stunning array of injuries the children had awful gaping wounds oozing blood. "These must be the children that died in the battle" Kagome thought, these must be the souls. "But lost souls normally stay around their killer" she thought, "why are they sticking around here?" "There is obviously no Yokai here". Then a chilling thought crossed her mind and she sprinted back inside to the others she crept up on the man and gazed into his face, he had a weathered, kind look. "How stupid of me!" Kagome laughed, "How could that thought have even crossed my mind, its absurd!" hey laughter stopped abruptly as his eyelids snapped open to reveal blood red eyes that probed into her soul. The man got up and advanced on her.  
  
Kagome backed outside the building in fear "yo..you were the demon?" she said  
  
"yes foolish girl surly you noticed it when my wounds healed so fast, foolish humans and their weak weapons they actually thought that their weapons could harm ME? The great Kasbarg?, I am the lord of the sirigal mountains and nothing has ever faced me and lived." With that intense remark the man began to transform into the giant form of a griffon and in the bright light of the transformation Kagome could make out the form of three shikon shards buried inside the creature's chest.  
  
"So those where the shards I sensed, I should have sensed that the man had them inside him" Kagome thought. "They must be what is making him so powerful" The griffon towered above her and when it spoke the earth shook. "I was just going to take your shards and leave but now I'm going to have to kill you all. And the griffon's giant claw screamed down onto Kagome.  
  
WOW were you expecting that??? Ill bet you were!!! That's chapter two up, I reckon there will be four in all although if I run out of story ill stop it at three. Please review and tell me about typos and stuff. thanks 


	3. death and love

Chapter 3  
  
Kagome shrieked and fell to the ground, tensing every muscle in her body as she waited for the inevitable. She shut her eyes tightly, and whimpered slightly, every fibre of her being screaming at her to run, or fight, or do anything except just lie there uselessly. Silence. There was no feeling of gut wrenching pain, so sound of claw ripping through her flesh. Nothing. Tentatively she opened one eye, and blinked as she saw Inuyasha standing above her with tetsusaiga, every muscle in his body straining. The mighty sword was locked tightly with the claws of the beast trying to parry the great beasts attack.  
  
"Inuyasha. He saved me?" thought Kagome her heart swimming "maybe. maybe he cares for me after all?"  
  
"Get back you god dam wench!" Inuyasha snarled breathlessly before pushing off the giant paw and leaping in the air for an attack. The giant Yokai laughed cruelly, and reared up, batting Inuyasha out of the sky like an insect. The Hanyou landed hard on a pile of rocks and lay quite still, only his hair blowing softly in the wind.  
  
Kagome was joined by Miroku and Sango, who stood defiantly beside her. Sango had her boomerang at the ready and Miroku had half-untied his rosary exposing the very edge of the air void on his hand. The demon advanced on the three with a cold smile on it's face, stretching its muscles and flexing its claws.  
  
"Why did you kill the entire village?" Screamed Kagome, taking no notice of the fact that the demon could crush her right there and then. "You bastard!"  
  
The demon's laughter was cruel, so cruel. "Foolish girl, you insult me even when you have seen my power. I will indulge your question. This village was always a peaceful place but a few months ago, three shards of the Shikon no Tama landed in the village. They were taken by a badger and they engorged its power to giant proportions. A massive battle followed...many men died, but finally it was defeated" Kagome looked nervously over to Inuyasha who was still lying in the same position "It was decided that the shards were too powerful and were entrusted to a local man who protected them" the demon said  
  
"Unfortunately I grew jealous of the power I had witnessed and wanted the shards for myself so in the dead of night I stole into the mans hut and took them. A feeling of great power overtook my body and without knowing it I just kept killing and destroying feeling no remorse." The demon laughed "you have no way of knowing how liberating it is, not being able to feel remorse. I can do what I like!" and as if to emphasize the point the creature wiped away one half of the village with one sweep of its paw sending debris high into the air. "and now I will kill you" he said, and opened his mouth to reveal a pair of massive fangs. He swept his mouth down and clamped down over the trio. Sango flinched as she felt the mouth engulf her and then paused...puzzled. The great fangs were hovering inches from her face but were not actually biting her.  
  
The great beast made a choking noise and gagged slightly. Puzzled Sango looked around at the others, they seemed just as confused as her. She frowned as she suddenly she caught a glimpse of metal high above her. Craning her neck she stared into the beast throat and recognised the dim shape of tetsusaiga, covered with blood. "Inuyasha must have stabbed him!" thought Sango "Quick! Come on you guys! This is our chance" she shouted and thrust her boomerang straight up into the beasts mouth  
  
With a grunt the beast's mouth opened and they were thrown out onto the ground. They looked back to see the red form of Inuyasha perched on the beasts head with tetsusaiga driven to its hilt into the beasts head. "Feh! You useless worm" he shouted defiantly before pulling tetsusaiga out "NOW YOU WILL DIE" and with that he jumped and slashed. The beast literally exploded before their eyes and the turned away as they were pelted with hot red meat. When they turned back Inuyasha was walking slowly toward them, an arrogant grin on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" cried Kagome running toward him "I was so worried!"  
  
"Why should you be WENCH? Did you really think that overgrown cat could defeat me?" he called callously  
  
"Inuyasha?????" she said simply  
  
"WHAT??" Inuyasha replied slightly annoyed  
  
"OSSTRAAIIIII" she called and walked off  
  
"DAMMM. he whispered, and flew towards the ground in a cloud of dust "DAMN you wench!!" he called as he got up and began following her.  
  
Later that night Kagome called Inuyasha into a nearby hut, in the distant firelight and playful chatter of the nearby Shippou, Sango and Miroku she sat next to him and looked at him. "Inuyasha. I was really worried today, I thought you might be.. might be.. Dead" "what?? Don't be stupid Kagome it takes more than a little thing like that to take my life" and he pressed his palm to hers releasing the three shards. "I got them" he grinned but he stopped when he saw Kagome's face. "What NOW?" "I thought. that I might never see you again" and with that Kagome burst into tears and threw herself at Inuyasha. InuYasha blushed deeply, and grinned nervously. "Uh. there there." Inuyasha said awkwardly " I was worried about you too" Kagome sniffed "really?" "Yeah!" said Inuyasha relieved to have stopped her crying. He hugged her and felt something stir inside him. They looked at each other for a moment and the Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. Kagome pulled back surprised and uncomfortably said "I've. got to go and purify the souls of the dead, Inuyasha" with that she left, her mind in turmoil.  
  
"does Inuyasha love me?" she thought "maybe I love him too? I just don't know" she sighed and then snapped out of it "I've got to do what needs to be done before I can worry about Inuyasha" she turned to see Inuyasha watching her from the building. Kagome turned back and began the ritual trying to push Inuyasha from her mind.  
  
"spirits from the underworld I call you ghosts that are lost I call you! Come to me! I CALL YOU! BE FREE!"  
  
She reached for her bow and notched an arrow before firing it high into the air. An incredible light filled the sky and Kagome could make out the forms of children being sucked into the vortex the purifying arrow had created. Suddenly the light exploded and the sky was dark again. Kagome sat there blinking and suddenly spun round.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting there about a foot away watching her "are the souls freed now?" he asked "yes..they are" she replied simply "look..Kagome about just now I wanted to" he was cut short by kagome "Inuyasha its all right. I know" she got up and went to him. She pressed her lips lightly to his before heading toward the warm glow of the fire and happy chatter of Shippou and the others. Tomorrow they would be on the road again looking for more shards but for now she would be content thinking about Inuyasha she felt in her pockets and picked out the three shards Inuyasha had given her. She smiled to herself. For once Inuyasha had entrusted them to her "maybe he finally trusts me" and with that she went to bed happy and content.  
  
PHEW that's it for now PLEASE review as this is my VERY FIRST fic and I want to know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. 


End file.
